Together
by AnnellaHanh
Summary: After all those things, they still stay together. Forever.


**A/N: this idea came to me when I'm kind of disappointed with chapter 700, Naruto Gaiden, Boruto, etc. I've been a writer for a while now, but this is the first time I've ever written in English. So, sorry if I have any grammar mistake. Yeah, thanks.**

She had gone. She was dead. _Sakura-chan was dead._

No matter how hard he had tried to get her out of their fight, she had jumped and taken the blow for him and Sasuke-teme.

Naruto knelt down, held Sakura's corpse close to his chest, tears' brimming in his eyes, and blood was pooling around his knee. _His blood. Her blood._

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured from his right, voice hoarsed as he looked into the hole right at the place where Madara's hand had stabbed through, _her stomach._ He felt something aching in his heart. Even though he said he didn't care, it was so obvious that he cared, for Sakura, for Naruto, for Kakashi, _for his team._ And watching Sakura's death was just like a horror film, or his past, where everyone he cared died.

Kakashi came, late as always, even though he had tried to be fast this time. But when he saw what had happened, he regretted doing so right away. Because there Sakura was, bloody, torn, hurt, and he felt his guilt swirling in his stomach. The guilt of leaving her behind, of ignoring her, and the guilt of everything he owed her.

And then his two male students stood up; each one lost an arm, Naruto his left and Sasuke his right. They brought their unscathed hands together, forming a seal, woke everyone out of the Tsukuyomi.

They had beaten Madara, but despite what everyone saw, they didn't feel happy. Until they saw the smile on her lips. Broken, sad, but somehow peaceful and relieved.

And they felt like they heard her sweet, soft voice.

 _"Don't worry, we will meet again."_

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE SAVED YOU! HE SAVE _THE WORLD!_ YOU CAN'T JUST EXCUTED HIM LIKE THAT!" Naruto screamed through his gritted teeth. He was in rage and Kakashi had to held him still.

"Naruto, it's not like I want things to be like that," Tsunade sighed, she had looked older, sadder ever since her apprentice passed away. She could understand Naruto, she could feel The Legendary Team 7 was falling apart, but this was not something she could decide on her own. There was council for a reason.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, eyes closed and breathed deeper than usual. He put his only hand on Naruto's right shoulder, "Dobe, it's fine."

"FINE?! HOW COULD YOU CALL THIS _FINE_?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO EXCEPT THINGS LIKE-LIKE _THIS_!" Naruto yelled, turned his fierce blue eyes on him, and spit out the words viciously.

But Sasuke just shook his head slowly in his Uchiha-attitude, not even be remorseful, "I committed crime, Naruto. And what I did couldn't repay it."

He was brought outside right after that. But not before Naruto and Kakashi caught his last words.

 _"Like Sakura has said, we will meet again. I'll wait until then."_

Weeks after that, everything was so quiet, so peaceful, so _fake_ to Naruto's liking. In front of the Memorial Stone, he murmured to Kakashi as he looked at his Sakura-chan's name.

"Kakashi-sensei, teme sure has dead right?"

"Uh hm," Kakashi stared at his last student's back. The scarred eye was so black, but not so blank. Two of his three students had died before their time, and their death hit him like every close-ones' deaths he had seen by his own eyes.

Sakura was seventeen when she died. Sasuke was nineteen. He wondered when they would meet again like those two said.

"Naruto," Kakashi said with the world's hero, "you need to took their memories with you. _They_ don't want you to be like this. Especially Sakura."

Naruto left out a hollow laugh, his toothy grin was missing, but Kakashi could see the ghost of it, "Yeah, you are right."

The hero took close-ones' deaths very hard, and they were very lonely, because they cannot always save their family.

Kakashi looked out of the window in the Hokage office and stared into the horizon. He had become the Sixth Hokage; he took on Naruto's dream like his promise ten years ago.

Not long after Sasuke's disapperance, Naruto's body had failed him. He was very, very weak. Tsunade said that was the side effect from all those years.

Naruto made him promise to become the Hokage, take care of his, Sakura's, Sasuke's, _their_ village. He had sworn when sunset as Naruto's last breath had gone off with the last light of the day.

He raised his eyebrow at the irony, 'Huh, it's felt like darkest before dawn.' And he was alone all over again.

 _(And this time, he was the only one who heard the ghost whisper, "Sensei, we will be there when you come to us.")_

Kakashi was sixty-one, twenty-three years of remembering, waiting and fulfilling their dreams had gone. He looked at the village through his hospital room's window. The Konoha 12 had succeeded in their specialization, married, had offsprings, and even their children had _children._ He imagined how it would like if his students didn't die. Sakura might marry Sasuke, and then have a son and a daughter. The son might have Sasuke's handsome, too-beautiful-to-Naruto's-liking features but inherit his mother's hot tempered personality. The daughter might be calm and collect, different from her brother but have pink hair and those sparking light in her eyes when she smiles. And Naruto? He didn't know. Naruto was called an unexpected ninja for a reason. But he knew for sure, Naruto would become the Hokage, the best one Konoha had ever had.

Kakashi shunshined to to top of the mountain where the Hokages' face were carved and pulled down his mask. The village was peaceful.

'They would like this', he thought. And somehow, for the first time in all those years, he heard those specific voices again.

 _"Kakashi-sensei! You're late as always!"_

 _"Baka! Are you crazy?! You want him to die soon huh?!"_

 _"No-No of course! S-S-Sakura-chan!"_

 _Punch. "Humph!"_

 _"Dobe, you're stupid as always."_

 _"Oi teme, you want a fight?!"_

 _"You're too weak to beat me."_

 _"YOU-!" "Oi, the two of you, shut up or I will hit you."_

Kakashi smiled, yeah, so nostalgic.

 _In the glowing, etheral light, his three students were so beautiful, so unscath that it hurt him._

 _Sakura looked the same as always, short pink hair were fluttering on her shoulder. Emerald eyes shined as her lips formed a sweet smile. Her right hands reached to him, and the other linked to Naruto's._

 _Naruto stood in the middle, his grin was wide, so happy, so peaceful. His blond hair was blond, not grey like it used to be in those last days of his life. His sapphire eyes were warm like his heart and full of emotions. His two hands connected with Sakura's left and Sasuke's right._

 _Sasuke was the last one. He stood firm, didn't like his teammates, but his posture was the most relaxed one he had ever seen. The black hair still stayed in the duck butt style and his onyx eyes were waiting. He offered him his left hand._

 _Kakashi didn't know what to do, but his heart controlled his body for him. He took Sakura's and Sasuke's hands and let them pull him forward._

 **"See? We told ya, we're gonna be together again."**

 **~ THE END ~**


End file.
